dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Alex
Perfil thumb|250px|Alex *'Nombre: '알렉스 / Alex *'Nombre real:' 추렉스 /Alex Chu *'Nombre coreano:' 추헌곤 / Chu Heon Gon *'Profesión:' Actor y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Vancouver, Columbia Britanica, Canadá. *'Tipo de Sangre: '''A *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Signo zodiacal chino: Cabra *'Familia: ' Madre, Hermano mayor, Hermana menor, Primo/Actor (Chu Hun Yub) y Esposa *'''Agencia: SI Entertainment Biografía Alex saltó a la fama en Corea del Sur como parte de Clazziquai. El grupo se hizo famoso por su trabajo en el popular drama My Name is Kim Sam Soon. En 2008, el grupo anunció que se tomaría un descanso temporal, y sus componentes debutaron en solitario, incluyendo a Alex, aunque la banda volvería a reunirse para tocar para el festival de rock coreano en Julio de 2008, donde también estuvo Marilyn Manson. Alex vuelve con una nueva imagen y un nuevo álbum titulado " Just Like Me", presentándose en el M! Countdown del día 02 de Junio 2011. Dramas *I'm a Mother, Too (SBS, 2018) *Bubblegum (tvN, 2015) Ep 15 y 16. *She's So Lovable (SBS, 2014) *Hotel King (MBC, 2014) *I Need Romance 3 (tvN, 2014)'' cameo Ep 1.'' *Medical Top Team (MBC, 2013) *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) *A Thousand Days' Promise (SBS, 2011) *Smile, Dong Hae (KBS1, 2010) *Pasta (MBC, 2010) *Finding Love (MBC, 2007) Temas para Dramas * Stand by Me tema para I'm a Mother, Too (2018) * Hold Me tema para I'm a Mother, Too (2018) * Small Coma tema para Woman with a Suitcase (2016) * My Time Towards You tema para Bubblegum (2015) * D.N.A LUV (junto a Song Ji Eun) tema para Flirty Boy and Girl (2015) * I Want To Love You tema para She's So Lovable (2014) *''If It Was Me'' tema para I Do, I Do (2012) *''A Day Without You'' tema para Me Too, Flower! (2011) *''Good Smile'' tema para Romance Town (2011) *''Part Time Love (junto a Horan)'' tema para Pasta (2010) *''Love Year'' tema para Three Brothers (2010) *''Closer'' tema para Friend, Our Legend (2009) *''Night Time'' tema para Que Sera, Sera (2007) Temas para Películas *''Trust Me'' tema para My Paparotti (2013) *''It's Flowering (junto a Horan)'' tema para Always (2011) *''If you can reverse it (junto a Jane)'' tema para Late Autumn (2011) Programas de TV *Please Take Care of My Refrigerator (2017) Ep. 115 *Running Man (ep. 214) *Be my singer, The Composing of king (MBC MUSIC, 2012) *M! Countdown (2011) *He's Just Not that Into You. (2010) *Cooking Olympic Gochujang. (2010) *South Korea Cook. (2009) *Street Sound Take 1.(2008) *We Got Married con Shin Ae (2008) *M! Countdown (2008) Curiosidades *'Grupo musical:' Clazziquai (Vocalista) *'Nacionalidad:' Coreano - Canadiense. *Nació en Vancouver, Canada, tiene una hermana, Christina. *Fue esposo de la actriz y modelo Shin Ae en el programa de variedades We Got Married. Al principio su esposa era la actriz coreana Jang Yoon Jeong para el episodio especial lunar. *Alex y Shin Ae tuvieron que dejar el programa en el episodio ocho porque Alex estaba grabando su primer albúm en solitario Vintage Romance. Fueron reemplazados por la pareja de Kim Hyun Joong perteneciente a la banda SS501 y Hwang Bo de Chakra. Sin embargo, debido a la gran demanda de los telespectadores, la pareja se reunió de nuevo en el episodio 12. *Alex y Shin Ae salieron del programa oficialmente el 16 de noviembre, 2008, debido a los problemas de salud de Alex y a que Shin Ae estaba muy ocupada con su nuevo trabajo en la serie Empress Chun Chu. *Eligió a Gain como su chica ideal en un programa. *El 1 de junio de 2012, Alex abrió un nuevo restaurante italiano, D'asti Plate. Se asoció con tres de sus amigos más cercanos para abrir el restaurante, que está ubicado en la zona Shinsadong de Seúl. *El 16 de octubre de 2015 se ha confirmado que lleva un mes de relación con Cho Hyun Young. *El 20 de febrero del 2017 se confirmó que había terminado su relación con Cho Hyun Young. *El 6 de Noviembre de 2017, su representante confirmó que está saliendo con una persona que no es famosa. *El 21 de Enero de 2018, una fuente de su agencia reveló que el actor se casará con su novia (que no es celebridad), la boda se celebrará el 27 de enero en Busan. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Archivo:Alex1.jpg Archivo:Alex2.jpg Archivo:Alex3.jpg Archivo:Alex4.jpg Archivo:Alex5.jpg Archivo:Alex6.JPG Archivo:Alex7.jpg Archivo:Alex8.jpg Categoría:SI Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor